ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Walker
Dawn Walker Statistics Real Name Dawn Sophia Walker Ring Name(s) Isis Dawn Walker Height 5 ft 6 in Weight 130 lbs Born August 16, 1985 (22) Hometown Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada Current Federations EHWF Debut December 2007 Dawn Walker (Born August 16, 1985) is a professional wrestler under contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation. History Dawn Walker was born to Jeanette and Jacob Walker in in a small town just south of Calgary, Alberta, Canada. However, when Dawn was young girl, her parents gave her up to foster care and she was sent to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Her foster parents were incredibly belligerent and treated her like the proverbial Cinderella until she left her home at the age of 17 and went to a local professional wrestling training school. She remained in Halifax though she refused to have any contact with her foster parents, merely noting their existence because they fostered someone else that she cared a great deal for, her foster sister, Gabrielle. Dawn keeps in contact with Gabrielle though Paul and Gina (her foster parents) disapprove of the friendship, saying that Dawn is a disgrace to their family and they should never had adopted her because obviously her parents gave her up for a reason. Dawn is a cynical and jaded woman, mostly because she hasn't had many ups in her life. She credits her sour attiude to her foster parents and ex-boyfriends, both of whom were mentally and physically abusive. Dawn sees no redeeming qualities in the human population and thinks that as the world continues to 'evolve' they only end up regressing back to a primitive nature. Ever since she was a young child, Dawn had been a huge fan of wrestling and still is. She began training to be a wrestler at the age of 17 and finally broke into the business in December 2007, a couple of months after her 22nd birthday. Extreme Harcore Wrestling Federation Dawn made her entrance on December 16, 2007 explaining what exactly it was she was expecting to do there. She made her actual debut on January 1, 2008 on the PPV Doomsday where she suffered a loss to Wench. At the regular show, FullHouse on January 14, 2008 showed Dawn decimating her opponent Austin Sydal not even letting him get in an offence or a defense. Dawn pinned Ellie, the women's champion on January 24, 2008, in a tag match, her partner being Theo Tyler and Ellie's being THE. In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves'' **''Light After Night'' - Shiranui **''It Dreams'' - Shooting Star Facebuster *''Signature Moves'' **''Don't Cry'' - Bridging Grounded Underhook Chickenwing **Corkscrew Moonsault *''Aerial Moves'' **Springboard bulldog **Diving hurricanrana **Springboard hurricanrana **Flying neckbreaker **Flipping Neckbreaker **Frankensteiner **Springboard spinning kick **Diving knee drop bulldog **Missile dropkick **Shooting Star Leg Drop *''Standing Attacks'' **Backflip Kick **Dropkick to the knee **Enzuigiri **Spinning heel kick to the face **Crucifix Powerbomb **Tilt-a-whirl Slam **Brainbuster **Snap DDT **Sit Out Jawbreaker **Sit Out Facebuster **Sit Out Double Underhook powerbomb **Monkey Flip **Spinning crucifix toss *''Ground Attacks'' **Shining Wizard **Bow and Arrow **Flipping neck snap **Baseball slide *''Submission Moves'' **Dragon Sleeper **Inverted Indian deathlock **Sharpshooter **Spinning toe hold **Reverse Chinlock with a bridge *''Turnbuckle Moves'' **Lucha DDT **Dirty Dozen **Corner Backflip kick *''Themes'' **"Creeper" By Jakalope (December 2007 - Current) Personal life Dawn Walker is single and owns a house in Halifax where she keeps her Rottweiler named Aurelius and an Albino snake named Lucifer Noteable Fueds Accomplishments External links *EHWF Category:Wrestlers